Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that connects to a processing apparatus and instructs the processing apparatus to execute a process, an information processing method, and a non-transitory storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Existing printers typically each perform printing by using a printer driver installed into personal computers (PCs) connecting to the printers. The printer driver converts, on the basis of a print instruction from a user, a target document into print data that is interpretable by a printer, and transmits the print, data to the printer. The printer rasterizes the received print data to print it.
Here, the printer driver retains device information of the connected printer therein, and provides print settings to the user on the basis of the device information. Furthermore, there is proposed an information processing apparatus that acquires device information from a printer and extends the functionality of a printer driver (Japanese Patent No. 4874859).
Incidentally, when a certain function of the printer is updated, a function of the printer driver connecting to the printer also has to be updated. In the information processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4874859, however, the printer driver acquires device information from the printer in one go, and the device information is therefore large in volume, and thus takes time to acquire.